L's Dream
by Insane Author
Summary: Somehow Watari convinces L to go to the beach, and chaos ensues. But something is a bit off...


**A/N:** My sister refilled my water bottle for me, so I wrote a fanfic for her...don't ask why. Anyway, this is what she requested...

In the fandom of: Death note

Primary character: L

Situation: Stuck on a sinking boat in the middle of the ocean...and something about pirates.

_**Disclaimer: I own Death note! You're crazy! (Laughs maniacally while a nice doctor injects sedative into her arm.)**_

* * *

How had he gotten into this mess? Honestly, he was the legendary detective L, and somehow he had gotten kidnapped by pirates, taken into the middle of the ocean, and left on a sinking ship with no life-boats left. Looking back at it now, he actually found it hilarious. Or perhaps that was just the sun getting to him...

_Watari had somehow convinced him to go to the beach, assuring him that no one would discover his identity. But after spending an hour or two under an umbrella covered with 50 SPF sunscreen and cursing Watari for making him wear a bathing suit (He had very sensitive skin), the most bizarre thing happened. Pirates attacked the beach, and somehow they knew that he was ridiculously rich so of course they kidnapped him._

"_What on earth are you doing, unhand me at once!" He demanded, feeling very upset at these smelly men for picking him up under the arms and dragging him toward their ship. Despite his struggles, they still managed to get him aboard._

"_Hello, L." The captain chuckled as the young man was unceremoniously dropped at his feet._

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?" L asked cautiously, looking up at the older man. He could swear he recognized that black, gray-streaked hair and mustache, but he just couldn't place it._

_The dark-haired man smirked mysteriously and responded, "You know who I am, L, perhaps the sun has effected your memory."_

_L scrutinized him for a moment before answering, "I am ninety-three point six percent certain that I have seen you before. I am also ninety-nine point eight percent certain that you are the captain of this vessel, though you have not introduced yourself properly, and three point two percent certain that I am currently dreaming."_

_Just then, a very familiar raven-haired young man around L's own age ran up and announced, "Captain, we're taking on water!"_

_The captain bit back a curse, and shouted to the ship at large, "All hands below deck, we're leaking!"_

_L winced at the sheer volume of this man's voice. "Ninety-nine point nine percent sure you are the captain; and thirty-six point four percent sure that I am going to go deaf if I keep hearing you yell." He stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around, grimacing a bit for effect._

_The captain apparently decided that the ship sinking was more important, and wandered off to deal with it, leaving L on his own on the main deck._

_L looked around curiously for a bit, before realizing that he was suddenly alone. When had they abandoned ship? Even the captain was gone, shouldn't he go down with the ship? Perhaps that was not how pirates did things?_

Now he was puzzling over the oddities of the day, water slowly pooling around his ankles as the ship sunk deeper and deeper into the water. He had accepted the fact that he was going to die, and now he was simply curious. How had all this happened? It seemed too round-about, and important details were missing...

"Fifteen point seven percent certain that I am dreaming." L mumbled.

Light Yagami glanced briefly at the detective he was currently chained to, noting that he was asleep. He kicked L's chair hard, and then caught the chain as it tried to pull his own chair away from his computer. Naturally this woke the detective, and he stared blearily at Light, a question in his eyes. "You fell asleep in your chair again, Ryuzaki. If you would just sleep at night..." Light didn't bother to finish his sentence, and instead turned back to his computer terminal, proceeding to ignore the other man.

L turned and looked at Captain Yagami and Matsuda. They were not pirates, they were police officers, just as they had always been. L heaved a tiny sigh of relief. It had all been a dream. He was not going to die...

* * *

Yeah, that's all. I had to be evil and leave that ellipses at the end (If you don't know what the heck I'm talking about, don't worry about it, you'll know soon enough). If you want me to write a ridiculous fanfic for you as well, simply give me virtual cookies and tell me what kind of fanfic you want. I write fanfiction for the fandoms of: Death note, Naruto, Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Harry Potter. Choose whatever situation you want for whatever characters, I don't really care. I use this as writing practice, so I'd like if I got a lot of requests.

Please review, it would be greatly appreciated.

InsaneAuthor


End file.
